


camouflage

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	camouflage

전화벨이 울렸다. 받았다. 아는 번호라도 목소리가 들리기 전까지는 침묵한다. 

[여보세요? 임스?]  
[헤이. 필]  
[잘 지내지?]  
[그럭저럭. 넌?]  
[나야 뭐. 똑같지. 노인네 똥 닦는 거지. 뭐.]  
[지금 어딘데?]

수화기를 바꾸는 소리가 들렸다. 깡. 깡. 금속음이 들렸다. 

[미스터 임스.]  
[듣고 있어.]  
[코브 알지? 도미닉 코브.]  
[업계 슈퍼스타를 모를 수가 있나.]

철문이 찰칵 열렸다 닫히는 소리. 나는 집의 불을 모두 껐다. 

[개인적으로 아는 건 아니고?]  
[알지. 와이프 쪽을.]  
[들어봐. 임스.]  
[듣고 있어.]  
[비넨트로이 회장 머리가 털렸어.]  
[보통 이런 건 극비 사항 아닌가? 비서가 잘도 떠들고 다니는군.]  
[털린 일이 중요한 건 아니지. 손해는 뭐. 천만? 이천만?]  
[돈 많은 것들은.]  
[털린 자체가 중요한 거지.]  
[요점만 말해.]  
[알잖아. 노친네.]

이를 드러낸 도사견이 남자 모델의 적당히 근육 잡힌 몸을 물어뜯던 기억. 희게 빛나는 이가 근육에 튕겨 나왔다가 으적 들어갔었다.   
코볼 사에서 만드는 꿈은 표적이 구분할 수 없도록 정교한 현실을 기반으로 한다. 

[그래. 알지.]  
[코브와 누가 일했는지 알아?]  
[알면.]  
[넘겨. 남 신경 쓰는 타입 아니잖아. 임스]  
[나도 알고 돈이나 챙기면 좋겠는데 안타깝지만 몰라.]  
[거 노친네 파이프는 적당히 쓰지. 근데. 넌 아니야?]  
[뭐가.]  
[노친네 빡돌게 한 사람]  
[아니야.]

전화를 추적한 위치가 화면 안에서 반짝거렸다. 멀지 않았다. 한 블록 거리에 오차 범위 200m. 지나치게 가까웠다. 

[임스. 와서 데려가.]  
[누굴.]  
[코브.]

드르륵 철문이 열리는 소리가 났다. 

“회장님 댁으로 모셔.”  
“알겠습니다. 비서장님.”

뒤섞이는 대화 소리들. 차가 떠나는 소리가 들렸다. 

[여보세요? 미스터 임스?]  
[아직 있어.]  
[여기 어딘지는 알지?]  
[그걸 어떻게 알아.]  
[어이구. 갈빗대가 부러져서 폐를 찌른 모양인데. 나도 시체 용역 쓰는 건 귀찮거든.]  
[말했잖아. 아는 건 와이프라고.]  
[임스. 나는 지금 갈 테니까. 시간도 늦었고.]

맬에게 문자가 도착했다. ‘임스. 철문이 어디 있어!’

[하나만 알아둬. 임스.]  
[뭘.]  
[나한테 빚졌어. 친구.]

전화가 끊겼다. 내 핸드폰에서 코브의 이름이 통화 끊김으로 바뀌었다. 코브의 핸드폰이 첨벙. 구석에 있던 물통 안으로 들어갔다. 필은 뚜벅뚜벅 창고 밖으로 걸어 나갔다. 한때 사람이었던 것이 창고 가운데 보였다. 어딘가에 있을지 모르는 도청기와 카메라 때문에 와이파이 전송을 확인하느라 한 발 늦게 창고 안으로 들어섰다. 의사를 태운 앰뷸런스가 오고 있었다. 코브의 가슴에는 부서진 늑골이 튀어나와 있었다. 숨 쉴 때마다 스며 나오는 피가 바닥을 적셨다. 장기가 상할까 지혈을 위해 상처를 누를 수도 없었다. 코브의 손가락은 기괴한 방향으로 네 개쯤 꺾여있었다. 나는 코브의 볼을 툭툭 쳤다. 

“코브. 코브. 정신 차려. 돔.”

부어올라 뜰 수 없는 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨렸다. 멀쩡한 쪽인 눈꺼풀이 열렸다. 코브의 입술이 달싹였다. 

“말하지 마. 쉬.”

추출 건인데 위험도가 있어. 대신 보수는 열 배지. 자신만만하게 말하던 목소리는 간 데 없고 스러져가는 숨소리만 할딱였다. 

“헤이. 임… 스. 드디어…… 보네….”  
“쉬이. 코브 쉬.”

쿨럭이는 기침에 피거품이 몽글거렸다. 탁탁탁탁 맬이 뛰어오는 소리가 들렸다. 

“… 만나서… 반갑다.”

정말로 만나서 반가운 목소리로 코브가 말했다. 코브가 일어나지 못하게 잡고 있는 손이 흠뻑 피에 젖어들었다. 코브의 숨이 꺽꺽 넘어가고 있었다. 코브. 코브. 코브를 붙드는 내 목소리가 지진처럼 떨렸다. 앰뷸런스 소리가 창고를 찢어놓았다. 큰 일이 있을 때 오히려 침착한 맬은 의사들에게 처치부터 부탁했다. 손등으로 눈가를 닦았다. 미끄러지듯 그곳을 빠져나왔다.  
코브는 한쪽 폐를 잃었고 몸 가운데 끔찍한 흉터가 생겼으며 엄청난 양의 수혈 때문에 당뇨가 생겼지만 살아남았다. 재활에는 꼬박 1년 반이 걸렸다. 나는 맬이 십만 달러 복권에 당첨되도록 손을 썼다. 어쨌거나 코브는 살아남았다. 그리고 2년 후 맬을 잃었다. 맬은 나와 간단한 위조 일을 끝냈던 날 호텔에서 뛰어내렸다. 변호사를 소개시켜달라고 해서 연결해줬었다. 그 변호사는 성실히 일했고 맬의 장례식에 코브는 참석하지 못했다. 시간이 더 지나고 코브는 뭄바사에 나타났다. 

“그렇게 만진다고 불어나지는 않아.”

나는 바로 앞에 앉기 전까지 코브를 똑바로 보지 못했다. 조심스레 흘끔 눈을 들었다. 약간의 흉터자국이 보이는 것 외에 코브는 멀쩡해 보였다.   
광기와 확신의 경계로 날카로운 눈도 예전과 같았다. 

“인셉션. 불가능다고 말하기 전에 내 말을 들어봐.”  
“안 되는 건 아니지. 존나 어려울 뿐이지.”

비넨트로이 회장의 비서장 필은 그간의 공로로 거대한 공룡인 기업의 팔 한 짝을 갖고 싶어 했다. 심을 씨앗은 아주 간단한 개념이었는데 극렬하게 거부당했다. 사실 심고 싶지 않았다. 플랜 비를 더 원했으므로. 의자에 몸을 묻고 잠이 든 회장 앞에서 깨어나길 기다렸다. 눈을 뜨자마자 씨익 웃으며 소음기 든 총으로 머리를 날렸다. 찰나일지라도 고통을 느껴보라고. 노회장의 머리가 툭 떨궈졌다. 총알구멍에서 피가 주르륵 떨어졌다. 회장 앞에는 위조한 유언장이 있었다. 회장의 일곱 자식들은 누구도 부검을 원하지 않았다. 

코브 앞에서 조금 웃었다. 

“아버지와 아들 관계에서 시작하는 게 좋겠어.”  
“30분 후에 여기 1층에서 보지.”

코브는 그대로 2층 테라스에서 뛰어내렸다. 이 분야 종사자들에겐 해결의 실타래 같은 건 없다. 혹 빠져나가도 피에 젖은 돛이 있을 뿐으로 미궁에 발을 들인 자에게 출구는 없다. 나는 코브를 유서프에게 안내하며 생각했다. 혈액형이 바뀌도록 두들겨 맞았던 그 때 죽었다면 더 나았을지도 모르겠다고. 

시드니에서 브라우닝과 관련된 조사를 마치고 늦게서 팀에 합류했다. 아서는 나를 본 척도 하지 않았다. 연락을 받았던 코브만 까딱 눈인사를 했다. 

“안녕하세요. 아리아드네예요.”

목을 죄는 타이를 푸는데 여자애가 수줍게 인사했다. 하. 헛웃음이 나왔다. 아리아드네의 눈이 동그래졌다. 아서가 뒤에서 서류를 뒤적이다 나를 쳐다보았다. 나는 손을 내밀었다. 

“삶은 미궁이라서 말이지. 나는 임스.”  
“반가워요. 임스.”

환한 미소를 지으며 잡는 손에서 온기가 느껴졌다. 

 

♕♕♕

 

“긍정적 감정은 결국 부정적 감정을 이기는 것 같아.”

오랜만에 본 아서는 내게 여전히 날을 세웠고 코브는 진지한 표정으로 긍정과 부정에 대해 말했다. 그건 코브 자신의 이야기일까. 일반론적인 이야기일까.   
나는 코브에게 불행의 씨앗이었다. 긍정의 물을 줘도 나쁜 결과가 흐드러지게 피어났다.

코브가 패시브를 꽂고 있을 때 나도 늘여 꽂았다. 꿈속은 보라색으로 가득했다. 새벽이었다. 부엌 바닥에는 칼, 도마 같은 것들이 뒹굴고 있었다. 코브의 집. 아주 예전에 와봤던 기억이 났다. 코브의 아들과 딸이 아장아장 걷고 맬이 아이를 안아 올리던. 쨍그랑 무언가가 깨지는 소리가 났다. 비단 로브를 입은 맬이었다. 풀어지고 있는 매듭을 여밀 생각도 없이 맬이 맨발로 다가왔다. 뒷걸음치다 와작 깨진 컵을 밟았다. 피잉 날카로운 소리가 났다. 

“여긴 왜 왔어? 임스. 뭐가 궁금해서.”  
“그런 건 없어. 맬. 비켜.”  
“나는 궁금한데. 임스.”

매혹적인 표정의 맬이 내 가슴을 살며시 짚었다. 뒤는 서랍장이라 더 물러설 곳이 없었다. 코브를 부를까. 그러기엔 맬의 옷차림이 너무 안 좋았다. 맬을 죽이자니 일말의 죄책감이 허락하지 않았다. 맬이 너무나 생생하게 온몸으로 나를 비난하고 있어서 나는 잠긴 목소리로 말하는 수밖에 도리가 없었다. 

“뭐가.”

맬이 둥글고 또박또박한 발음으로 말했다. 

“박고 싶은지. 박히고 싶은지.”  
“맬!”  
“남편이라서 아는데 그이 잘해.”

맬의 머리에 총을 겨눴다. 비웃음 섞인 속삭임이 꿀처럼 흘렀다. 내 머리를 매만지는 손이 선득하게 차가웠다. 

“가여운 임스. 꿈까지 쫓아온 꼴 좀 보라지.”

맬이 바짝 엉겨 붙었다. 내 총은 장신구처럼 무력했다. 맬의 눈동자가 코브의 것처럼 파랗게 빛났다. 

“키스해볼래? 수없이 닿았던 입술인데.”

맬의 머리카락이 금발로 물들었다. 입술이 닿았다. 고개를 기울이려 할 때에 콱 칼날이 배를 찢고 들어와 헤집었다.   
진정제는 선명하게 디자인 되어 내장에서 쏟아지는 피가 방울방울 느껴졌다. 맬의 입꼬리가 잔인하게 올라갔다. 

“잘 가. 미스터 임스.”

헐떡이며 깨어났다. 코브는 간헐적으로 다리를 움직이며 누워 있었다. 패시브를 떼고 자리에서 일어났다. 밤 12시가 가까워지고 있었다.   
근처 호텔의 방문을 두드렸다. 쾅쾅쾅. 대답이 없어서 쾅쾅쾅쾅. 

“아서! 문 열어.”

문 뒤에서 욕설과 함께 체인이 풀리는 소리가 났다. 잠금이 풀리는 소리와 함께 밀고 들어가 키스했다. 밀어내던 아서의 팔이 잠잠해졌다. 방 안은 어두웠다. 입술이 달달한 소리를 내며 떨어졌다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 아서가 다가오자 나는 고개를 슬쩍 치웠다. 퍼스너를 내렸다. 아서가 나를 노려보았다. 다음 순간 입술이 씹혔다. 아서는 천천히 내 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 페니스에 혀가 닿았다. 아서의 머리에 손을 얹었다. 헤집혀 얼얼하던 뱃속에 열이 퍼졌다. 잡고 있던 뒤통수를 가볍게 눌렀다. 컥 숨 막히는 소리가 났다. 코브와 이러고 싶은 건 아니었다. 박느니 박히느니 나와는 관계없는 말이었다. 페니스를 물고 있던 몸을 끌어올려 티셔츠를 벗겼다. 드러난 유두를 가볍게 비틀자 고양이처럼 손을 쳐냈다. 셔츠 단추가 풀려 나갔다. 나는 그 밤 이후로 내 방에 돌아가지 않았다. 

모든 공연들이 그렇듯 기다리던 지난함에 비해 시작된 일은 화살 같은 속도로 진행되었다. 유서프의 꿈은 해와 비가 공존하는 모순적인 세계였다. 총에 맞은 사이토를 깨우려다 코브에게 밀쳐졌다. 서서히 코너에 몰려가는 얼굴. 또 일이 꼬여가고 있었다. 아리아드네가 있어도 코브의 일은 풀리지 않았다. 이번엔 잘못하면 코브의 림보에 떨어질 판이었다. 가여운 임스. 맬은 나를 토막 낼 거였다. 먹잇감에게 휘어지는 입술. 꿈까지 쫓아온 꼴 좀 보라지. 그보다 끔찍한 것은 둘이 만든 세계라는 점이었다. 폐허일지언정 부부가 50년을 머물렀던 공간에 이방인으로 겉돌기란 온몸에 칼자국 나는 것보다 싫었다. 

“안 가. 7일간 여기 있을 거야.”  
“7일이면 훈련된 투사체들이 우리 모두를 찾아 죽이기에 충분해. 끝내고 싶다면 내려가는 수밖에 없다고! 젠장. 임스. 말 들어.”

결국 다리를 움직이게 하는 힘은 이성적인 척 호도하는 카랑한 얼굴이었다. 판단력이 흩어지고 있었다. 평소라면 대놓고 비웃을 성공률의 미스터 찰스 작전을 두고 볼 정도로.   
나는 복면을 쓰기 전, 거리에서 비에 젖은 맬을 보았다.

 

♕♕♕

 

아서는 늘 훌륭했지만 호텔에서는 평소보다 더했다. 꼭 맞는 수트에 정돈된 머리를 하고 있었다. 미스터 찰스 작전을 돕고 바를 나서다 아리아드네에게 키스하는 아서와 눈이 마주쳤다. 대리석 바닥에 하이힐이 또각또각 소리를 냈다. 중력이 바뀌고 있었다. 엘리베이터를 기다리는 사이토를 보았다. 탁탁탁탁 달려오는 소리가 났다. 갑자기 손목이 채였다. 와인색 손톱이 섬뜩했다. 임스. 철문이 어디 있어. 귓가에 차가운 숨이 닿았다. 멀리서 앰뷸런스의 사이렌 소리가 들렸다. 바닥이 덜컹였다. 팔을 강하게 뿌리쳤다. 닫히는 엘리베이터 문에 간신히 핸드백을 끼워 넣었다. 밀폐된 공간에서야 비로소 마음이 안정되었다. 사이토는 멀쩡해 보였다. 브라우닝을 따라 올라갔다. 룸에서 다시 만난 아서는 팔을 걷어붙이고 있었다.

“투사체들이 거칠게 나올 텐데.”

입술 훔치기 쉬운 여자들과는 달라서. 내달리는 심장을 억누르며 싱글싱글 웃었다. 아서의 보조개가 길어졌다. 눈매가 선을 그리며 접혔다. 패시브의 가느다란 주사바늘이 정맥을 찔렀다. 아무렇게나 누운 코브의 구두가 조명에 빛났다. 

“내가 이리저리 끌고 다니지. 잘 자. 미스터 임스.”

잘 가. 미스터 임스. 목소리가 겹쳐들었다. 눈을 감았다. 다음 순간 무릎만큼 쌓인 눈밭에 있었다. 스키는 타는 족족 눈 위로 자국이 났다. 돈에 매수된 것도 충성심이 있는 것도 아닌, 오로지 침입자들을 없애는 목적만 가진 맹목적인 투사체들이 좀비처럼 달려들었다. 림보에 떨어지지 않기 위해 발버둥 쳤다. 

“임스!”

아리아드네가 인이어로 소리를 질렀다. 금고로 허겁지겁 달려갔다. 맬이 쓰러져 있었다. 젠장. 눈처럼 하얀 위장복을 입은 맬은 총에 맞고서도 미소 짓는 채였다. 코브는 제 아내를 쏴야만 했는지 눈 주변이 붉었다. 경보음이 점점 높아지더니 귀를 찢는 사이렌 소리로 들렸다. 가슴 밑바닥이 응고되기 시작했다. 총을 맞은 피셔가 깨어날 때까지 나는 사력을 다해 싸웠다. 사이토는 기어이 림보로 떨어졌다. 킥의 노랫소리는 웅웅대며 커졌다. 후회하지 않아. 나는 후회하지 않아. 코브는 림보에서 돌아오지 않았고, 나는 코브보다 먼저 깨어난 20분 동안 열사와 빙벽을 오갔다. 

“코브는 돌아와요.”

피셔가 화장실에 갔을 때 아리아드네가 작게 입을 열었다. 그 확신은 사과처럼 단단해서 모두의 시선을 잠시 붙들었다. 

“오겠지.”

아서는 플라스틱 나이프로 스테이크를 우아하게 썰었다. 번져가는 음식 냄새에 하나 둘 기내식을 주문했다. 브랜디를 마시며 나는 부옇게만 보이는 창밖을 보았다. 후회하지 않아. 나는 아무것도 후회하지 않아. 유서프가 나직하게 흥얼거렸다. 코브는 기내식 트레이가 그릇을 거둬갈 즈음 눈을 떴다. 

코브의 여권은 무사히 통과했다. 나는 기쁘지도 슬프지도 않았다. 아서의 트레이에 가방을 올렸다. 아리아드네가 하품을 하며 인사했다. 아서와 함께 코브가 장인을 만나는 뒷모습을 지켜보았다. 트레이를 부드럽게 밀었다. 툭 아서의 목소리가 들렸다. 

“병신.”  
“앙칼지긴.”

아서는 호텔에서의 관계가 끝나자마자 바로 떠나 버렸다. 땀이 식어가고 있었다. 몸을 나누었던 시간은 신기루와도 같았다. 눈을 감았다. 헐떡이는 얼굴이 아서였다가 코브였다가. 시간을 견디면 나는 원하는 것을 손에 쥘 수 있을까. 미스터 찰스 작전의 성공보다도 훨씬 낮은 확률이지만 생은 길고 꿈 또한 기니까. 거울 안의 코브는 머리를 쓸어 넘기고 있었다. 맬이 요요하게 다가와 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 뒤에서 끌어 안겼다. 짙은 립스틱이 셔츠 깃에 묻었다. 고개를 돌려 맬에게 입을 맞췄다.


End file.
